pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends In Long Places
Friends In Long Places ''is the second episode of the first season of To Be The Best. Plot Gary, and Leaf are all walking down a dirty road, grasslands surrounding them for miles. Pikachu is on Declan’s shoulder, while Bulbasaur and Squirtle are nowhere to be seen Narrator: Our hero and his friends are now making their way along Kanto’s Route 1 on the way to Viridian City! What exciting adventures await them today? Gary: Dec, why don’t you just put Pikachu in its pokeball if it doesn’t want to walk? Surely your back is getting sore! laughs and scratches Pikachu, who seems to be half-asleep, affectionately Declan: Nah, he doesn’t like being in his pokeball, and who am I to force him? Besides, I gotta get used to stuff like this if I want to be a Pokemon Master! says the last part rather loudly, which stirs up a few wild pokemon, as well as Pikachu. Declan sweatdrops Declan: Sorry bud, guess I got carried away. Pikachu, yawning: Pikapi.. Leaf: Look! A Rattata! points to a patch of grass beside the road where a wild rattata is poking out its head. Gary yawns Gary: Big deal, Leaf, we’ve seen hundreds of them today. Leaf, narrowing her eyes: This one’s different. It’s almost like it wants something. if on cue, the rat pokemon leaps out of the grass and faces Leaf in a battle stance. Leaf widens her eyes in surprise before narrowing them in determination. She throws her pokeball Leaf: Let’s go, Bulbasaur! appears, ready to battle. The Rattata growls Declan: Wait! Shouldn’t you scan it with the pokedex first? nods and pulls out her pokedex, a handheld device resembling a small tablet. She uses the camera to scan the rattata and it’s information appears on the screen Pokedex: '''Rattata, the mouse pokemon. Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for scraps.' Leaf, nodding: Bulbasaur, Tackle! Bulbasaur: Saur! tackles Rattata, who then retaliates with a Quick Attack Leaf: Finish it off with Razor Leaf! shoots razor sharp leafs from the base of its bulb. They hit Rattata with extreme force, forcing it back. Rattata skids on the ground. Leaf sees this as her opportunity and throws an empty pokeball Leaf: Pokeball, go! pokeball hits Rattata and opens, bathing the mouse in red light. Rattata is sucked into the ball, which shakes one, two, three times before it clicks, indicating capture. Leaf runs to collect the pokeball and cheers Leaf, holding up the pokeball: I caught a Rattata! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! cheers while Gary snickers Leaf: Two pokemon down, 149 to go until I complete the Kanto pokedex! three look at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. Even Pikachu and Bulbasaur snicker the sun is relatively low in the sky, and the group is still walking. Gary’s Squirtle has joined the group, and is playing with Declan’s Pikachu and Leaf’s Bulbasaur Declan: So, you’re serious about completing the pokedex, huh? smiles and nods, her eyes closed Leaf: I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. opens her eyes Leaf: Only a few people have ever succeeded in completing the pokedex, and I’m going to be one of them! First I’ll catch every pokemon in Kanto, and then the world! and Gary smile at her enthusiasm. However, her outburst startles a wild Pidgey, who charges right at Gary Gary: Ah! Squirtle, attack! poses right in front of Gary, ready to face-off against Pidgey. Gary scans the bird with his pokedex Pokedex: Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase of enemies by flapping up sand. Gary, sighing: Of course we encountered the outlier. Squirtle, Water Gun! shoots a stream of water at Pidgey, who blocks with a Sand Attack, negating the attack and muddying the path. Pidgey then flies towards Squirtle in a Tackle Gary: Dodge and show it a Tackle of your own! dodges and rushes Pidgey, pushing it into the ground. Silently, Gary throws a pokeball and catches the pokemon. One, two, three, click. Pidgey is captured. Gary picks up the ball and holds it in his fingers, examining it Gary, almost whispering: Welcome to the team, buddy. sun is almost setting, and Declan, Leaf, Gary, and their pokemon are still walking. Leaf’s Rattata walks close to her, while Gary’’s Pidgey flies high above their heads Declan: You should try bonding with it, Gary. Gary: Just wait til we get to Viridian. We’ll be an unstoppable force and bond through battle! frowns but says nothing. Leaf looks flustered, then excited Leaf: Declan! Why don’t we find you a pokemon? flinches in surprise Declan: Me? Pikachu: Pika Pika? Leaf: Yeah, you, silly! Gary and I’ve both caught pokemon today, and you haven’t! Come on, there’s so many pokemon here to catch! looks around nervously. All he can see are pidgeys and rattatas Declan: I mean… I guess. montage is shown of Leaf dragging Declan to sneak up on wild pokemon. Pikachu is shown using Thunder Shock on a pidgey, rattata, poliwag, and sandshrew (which does nothing). Finally, Declan is seen approaching a lone spearow Leaf, whispering: Come on…. Almost there… and Pikachu look at each other and nod. Pikachu quietly creeps forwards and unleashes a Thunder Shock onto the Spearow. The bird screeches and charges the entire group, prompting them to run Gary: Declan! Catch it already! Spearow pecks at Gary’s head, making him run faster, Squirtle in his arms Declan, out of breath: I’ve come.. To the conclusion.. That I don’t… want to catch it… Leaf: Oh for Mew’s sake, I’ll do it. Have Pikachu weaken it for me! nods and Pikachu leaps onto Declan’s shoulder, then into the air. While in midair, it unleashes a Thunder Shock which strikes Spearow. However, instead of deterring the pokemon, it gives it a clear shot to ram Pikachu with its beak, ramming the rodent backwards Declan: Pikachu! Spearow: Row! Spearow! dusts itself off and faces Spearow again. The group has stopped running. Pikachu and Spearow face off. Suddenly, Spearow glows white and starts changing shape. The light fades, and Fearow is revealed Gary: No way, it evolved! Leaf, sighing: I understand if you want to catch it now, Declan. Declan: Nah, you called it. I’ll still weaken it for you, though, it may be too strong for Bul- interrupted by Fearow squawking and pecking Pikachu, who dodges Declan: Alright Pikachu, show em what you’ve got, Thunder Shock! cheeks spark and he unleashes a powerful Thunder Shock, which finally manages to weaken the Fearow. Leaf’s Bulbasaur tackles it anyway for good measure before Leaf throws an empty pokeball Leaf: Pokeball, go! pokeball captures Fearow in a gleaming red light before shaking once. Twice. The suspense is palpable. Three times. Click. Leaf beams and holds up the pokeball Leaf: I caught a Fearow! cheers while Declan pulls out his pokedex Pokedex: Fearow, the beak pokemon, and the evolved form of Spearow. It cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground. Declan: That’s quite the feat, Leaf. I’m proud of you! blushes Leaf: It was nothing! You did all of the hard work! Oh! We still haven’t caught you a pokemon! looks around frantically for another pokemon for him to catch, but stops when she hears him laughing Declan: You don’t have to worry about me, Leaf. I have a feeling I’ll find one soon. Maybe even in Viridian City! Gary: Speaking of, look ahead guys! enough, Viridian City can be seen in the distance. It’s a rather large city with many bright lights, highlighted by the setting sun. The group cheers Leaf: Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute! all yell and run as fast as they can, disappearing over a hill Narrator: And just like that, it seems our hero and his friends have made it to Viridian City! What awaits them here, you’ll have to find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan, Leaf, and Gary begin their pokemon journey * Declan's goal of becoming a pokemon master is revealed * Leaf's Bulbasaur is revealed to know Tackle * Leaf catches Rattata and Fearow * Leaf's Rattata is revealed to know Quick Attack * Leaf's dream of completing the pokedex is revealed * Gary's Squirtle is revealed to know Tackle * Gary Catches a Pidgey * Gary's Pidgey is revealed to know Sand Attack and Tackle * Declan, Leaf, and Gary arrive in Viridian City * Pidgey, Rattata, Poliwag, Sandshrew, Spearow, and Fearow are introduced for the first time Characters * Declan * Gary * Leaf Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Rattata (Leaf's, Newly Captured) * Bulbasaur (Leaf's) * Squirtle (Gary's) * Pidgey (Gary's, Newly Captured) * Pidgey (Wild, Several) * Rattata (Wild, Several) * Poliwag * Sandshrew * Spearow (Evolves) * Fearow (Leaf's, Newly Evolved, Newly Captured) Trivia * The title Friends In Long Places ''is an allusion to the Garth Brooks' song ''Friends In Low Places. * Declan is the only character not to catch a pokemon in this episode * This episode marks the first time evolution is shown. * This episode was aired as part of a two part special with I Choose You! Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:To Be The Best